


Dear Diary

by vantaer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst I guess since my life is full of it, For Me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love???, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poor Life Choices, Real Life, Reality, Sad, teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantaer/pseuds/vantaer
Summary: Scribbled letters written on a worn out diary lost in a tiny attic.A series of short prompts purely based on the author's life and struggles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For you, the one who's reading this;
> 
>  
> 
> You found me.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you. ___

Hi guys!

 

I was wondering if my tumblr link is working or not???? Please do tell me asap so I can fix it up T_T I tried searching for my blog through google but............... it wasn't showing on the results, and thennnnn I found out that most tumblr accounts experience this. Sooooooo my only problem is my tumblr URL lmao. I've been stressing for weeks already, please help me out hehehehe tell me if the link is clickable or not so I can do something abt it (๑و•̀ω•́)و

Thank you!!! ♥


	2. Handwritten Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsent love letters burned to ashes.

Instead of sending, I burnt all the letters I wrote for you.

 

Fooling myself into thinking that maybe, burning what I have written there will burn to ashes too.

Because all I have written is about you– _ how I loved you. _

So I hoped for the fire to burn everything on that handwritten love letters, hoping for my feelings to disappear with it.

But I guess, the fire betrayed me.

 

The letters were burning, but I am too.

 

How can I burn memories without burning myself too?

 

Tell me.

 

Tell me how to keep myself alive without hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write everything that comes to my mind whenever I'm drunk or unable to sleep at three in the morning because everything's falling apart and I'm sad and stressed and whatnot. 
> 
> So here it is! Hope you enjoyed at least? Hehe~ ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say that I've already fix some issues regarding my tumblr link! yayyyy im happy lmao just wanted to share it w u guys hehe~

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write everything that comes to my mind whenever I'm drunk or unable to sleep at three in the morning because everything's falling apart and I'm sad and stressed and whatnot. 
> 
> So here it is! Hope you enjoyed at least? Hehe~ ♥


End file.
